Remote desktop technology provides a user with a graphical interface of a remote computing system on the display of a local computing system. This allows the user to view the desktop (hereinafter, the “remote desktop”) of the remote computing system on the local computing system, and provide user input on the local computing system that is applied to the remote desktop at the remote computing system. Thus, the user can access and control a remote desktop. The concept of a user accessing and controlling a remote desktop is referred to herein as “remote desktopping”.
Remote desktop technology is useful in a wide variety of scenarios. For instance, perhaps a computer specialist is being authorized to take over the desktop of a remote customer for purposes of troubleshooting or improving the performance of the customer's computer. Alternatively, perhaps a user is accessing the user's work computer from the user's computing system at home, on vacation, or while traveling.
Often, the local computing system has different display or input capabilities as compared to the remote computing system. For instance, multi-touch displays, such as tablet computers, have been recently commercialized. Rather, or in addition to using a conventional pointer device (such as a mouse, trackpad, touchpad or pen), multi-touch inputs detect user input by detecting user contact with one or more portions of the display.